Lorebending
Lorebending is an act performed in roleplay that is an acceptable, flexible cousin of the rule-violation known as lorebreaking. Lorebending is the word that RuneScape in-game roleplayers use to describe when a player, in any context, invents lore content that is based on canon information but which is not directly supported by anything in-game. This can be an important tool for roleplayers because it allows them to plug up holes in stories or racial definitions that the game makers don't have time to explain but directly affect roleplaying activity. However, lorebending is also the subject of much speculation because, when done poorly and without much thought or care, can be the cause of disputes and frustrations. Examples An example of a minor lorebend is for a character to cite his father as a former commander of the White Knights. There is no released lore that the White Knights have the rank of "Commander" or of the roleplaying character's father holding that position, but there is also no lore directly contradicting the possibility that it could be true. An example of a major lorebend would be a player role-playing as a near extinct race, while in-game it was stated a certain number, or revealed more, there is no lore removing that more could be in hiding. Lorebending vs. Lorebreaking The difference between lorebreak and lorebend is that lorebreaking is a complete contradiction of any established part of lore and is usually not accepted in any public games. Lorebending, conversely, is only extrapolating new information from the current lore for roleplay, and is generally accepted by anyone who it isn't forced upon. That said, there are many different perspectives on lorebending and lorebreaking, so it can be complicated. Proper Usage This is a list of circumstances when lorebending is appropriate and can be a constructive solution. * When attempting to roleplay as a creature with limited lore around it (For example: Basilisk, Gargoyle, Chimera). Lorebending can be used in order to clarify biology (Such as blood colour), Combat (Why Crawling Hands are deemed difficult enough to have a Slayer Req) or through personality (Does the monster fight because he's not very nice, for food or to protect its kind?). When used in this manner Lorebending can create more possibilities for encounters within Roleplay. * When adapting a situation to suit others abilities (For example: Changing the properties of a Kurask to make it have a high defence against non leaf bladed weaponry and not immune against it, as most characters won't own a leaf bladed weapon). This mild bending of the lore allows more people to participate in a roleplay. * Filling in a gap in the history of Runescape to better explain a characters motives or the history of a group or city (For example: Creating a settlement originally comprised of civilians who fled Senntisten after it was taken over). Improper Usage This is a list of circumstances when lorebending is not appropriate or is advised against. * Giving a character absurdly overpowered abilities and justifying it with an excuse basically saying it was never stated to be 'impossible' in game (For example: Just because Jagex never said Mahjarrat can't have laser eyes, doesn't mean you can give your mahjarrat laser vision). Common Mistakes Category:Guides Category:Community